What Comes Next
by GinnySong
Summary: This is after the war has ended and Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, and Draco had kids. This is the story of James's second year, and Albus, Scorpius, and Rose's first year at Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

Prologue

We were home, after dropping of our kids from Kings Cross Station. Our son Albus would be going to Hogwarts now, with his big brother James. Our daughter, Lily would be going in two years. Until then, she would be staying at home with Ginny and I. Ron and Hermione would be at their house with their son Hugo, and their daughter Rose would be at Hogwarts with James and Albus. It was 11:42 AM when we got home, Ron and Hermione invited us to come to their house to celebrate at 4:00 PM. We had until then to bake the cake we were bringing there. We would celebrate them making it to Hogwarts, and then we would celebrate that Lily and Hugo were going to make it to Hogwarts. Weird. Everything seems so, _normal_. I mean, I'm **FINE **with there being calmness, and not there being a threat hanging over you. But, still, it's kind of weird for everything to be normal when you've had the threat hanging over you all your life and then, suddenly, it's not there anymore. "Harry?" A feminine voice interrupted my thoughts. "Harry, we don't have enough ingredients for the cake. I need to run out to the store and get some more. Will you watch Lily till then?" Ginny said. I snapped out of what he was thinking. "Sure." I said. "Love you." He kissed his wife on the lips. "Love you too," said the red-headed woman. "Be back in a bit." I went to the living room. I was thinking about Lily. It was her birthday in two weeks, and she was turning 9 that year. I hoped that her birthdays were much, much better than his when he was younger. "Hey Lily!" I said as he got out the checkerboard, "Want to play some checkers?"


	2. Starting Out

It was amazing. James had gone here for a year, and he hadn't told him anything about it? Why? _Albus _certainly would have talked about it. He was soaking wet. As they were getting into the boats, James had pushed Albus in the water.

Luckily, Rose, who was right behind him, pushed _him_ in too. Something slimy picked him up.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Albus screamed. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" He heard another voice. Maybe it was James, but, he couldn't see enough to be sure. Then, he started rushing towards the ground! He couldn't tell if he was screaming or not, and then, suddenly, Albus's vision turned black. He was watching James look at a mirror. "No, this isn't James, this is my dad," Albus thought. James didn't have a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, or glasses. He was in his first year. Albus didn't know how he knew this, but somehow, he could tell. Albus saw what dad saw in the mirror. There was a couple. They looked a lot like all of us. The man looked like him, dad, and James. The woman looked like mom and Lily. James and Lily. They were named after dad's parents. That must be them.

Then the scene changed. Albus was with dad and three old guys. Dad looked a bit older. One guy had greasy black hair and a sallow sunken face. The second had an eye patch that scared him half to death. There was this bright electric blue eye on it. The rest of him didn't look too inviting either. The other guy was a lot older and had a long white hair and beard. He felt like he knew these people. Not like he had met them, but something different. "I 'swear' Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Potter was in my storage room last night, _he's_ the one that's been _stealing _the gillyweed, lacewing flies, and other things."

"Severus." Dumbledore said. "Calm yourself." _Severus_? But that was his middle name, and Dumbledore? As in _Albus _Dumbledore? These were the people that my parents had named me after, Albus thought to himself.

My namesakes? But who was the other one? Suddenly, dad turned to me, and in James's voice, said "Al. Al. Al! AL! WAKE UP!" James yelled into his ear. "What happened?" Albus said as he sat up. He was on a comfortable bed, surrounded by other white beds.

"Mr. Potter, do Not yell in my patient's ear!" A slightly middle-aged, sort-of nice-looking woman came in to the room.

"Sorry Madam Sarah," said James. Madam Sarah went back to her office to get something. Albus snickered. James stuck his tongue out. Rose said "Albus, are you feeling okay? You hit the ground pretty hard."

"My head kinda hurts, yeah," said Albus. "But I'll be alright."

"Let me see."

"Um, do you have t-"

"Yes, I do."

Rose took hold of Albus's head with one hand and began feeling around, knocking on his head with the other. While she was doing that she began explaining what happened. "James pushed you in and because he was being an insufferable git, I pushed him in," Rose said as she was pounding on his head. "I don't know what grabbed you guys but somethi-"

"I am NOT an insufferable git! Take that back!" James said as he got up from the chair he was sitting in. "Oh yes you are," said Rose as 'she' got up from 'her' chair.

Albus could see the beginnings of an all-out fight coming on. That sometimes happened when they were together in a room by themselves, or, in any room for that matter. "Guys." Albus said. "You are always an insufferable git and you always will be!"

"I am not! You're always a pain in the-"

"Guys."

"Always saying you know more than us."

"Because I _do_ know more than you, Mum taught me some spells that I could practice when I got to Hogwarts."

"I'm in my _second _year, you're only in _first_. "

"GUYS!"

"What?" said Rose. "What were we doing?"

Albus sighed. "You were fighting again, do you seriously not remember?"

"I actually do remember, but I want to joke around," said Rose.

"Oh, _you_ Joke around? As if," James said, baiting her on.

"James Sirius Potter!" Rose yelled. She walked up to James and pulled her fist back. I think she was going to punch him but Albus didn't give her a chance. "Protego!" Albus yelled. Rose punched a hard invisible wall.

"Bloody Hell," said Rose, rubbing her knuckles. "What did you do that for?"

"You were going to punch him." Albus explained. "I couldn't let that happen."

"What has been going on in here?!" shrieked Madam Sarah. "I go to get some chocolate for Mr. Potter here," pointing to Albus as she spoke, "and come back to find you have been fighting. Fighting! In the Hospital Wing! I cannot 'believe' this!" Madam Sarah looked breathless, and looked like she wanted to say more than just that. "Well, I suppose that Mr. Potter," pointing to Albus again, "and Miss Weasley," pointing to Rose this time, "have to get sorted now. Unfortunately, the feast and the sorting is over, but we can still sort you and get you dinner," said Madam Sarah. "But we need to get you two sorted first. Mr. Potter-"

"Please just call me James, Madam Sarah?" said James.

"Well I suppose I can call you, Mr. James," Madam Sarah wonderingly. "But as I was saying, Mr. James will go back to the Gryffindor common room, and after Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley have been feed and sorted, they will be brought to their new common room by their head of house.

Hurry along now, Mr. James, unless you don't know where the Gryffindor Tower is?" said Madam Sarah sweetly.

"Uh, no, I, I know my way to the common r, room." James said like he was embarrassed.

"Well then, you go to your room and I'll take your siblings-"

"Rose isn't my sister, she's my cousin!" said James.

"Mr. Potter, will you stop interrupting me?!" Madam Sarah said.

Her face was getting red and sweaty. In her fury, she had forgotten to call James, Mr. James. "Sorry." said James. "I shall take Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley to the Great Hall. Now, chop chop, let's get moving." James left the room.

"Are you able to walk Albus?" said Rose, ever the medic.

"Well, I think so,"Albus said. He got up and walked three times around in a circle in the middle of the floor. "Yep, I can walk."

"Okay, good. Now, Madam Sarah, lead us to the Great Hall!"

"There's no need to shout, Miss Weasley. And yes, I will bring you to the Great Hall now. Now, come with me please." said Madam Sarah.

"First you two shall have your feast, and then you will get sorted into your houses." And with that, Madam Sarah started walking to the entrance of the Hospital Wing. Rose and Albus followed.

"Wow," said Albus as they were walking through Hogwarts. "We're going to be _living _here!" Albus said in awe.

"Yes, and studying in it too." said Madam Sarah briskly. "Here we are." Rose saw a cat.

"Here Kitty Kitty," she said as she stopped walking and held out her hand. "Here Kit-ty." Rose watched in shock as the cat transformed into an old lady wearing dark green robes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall, your Headmistress."

"Uh. But. What?!" Rose sputtered.

"I'm sorry dear, I should have warned you. Although, I would have to change to Human to warn you, and that wouldn't work out. Then I'm sorry to have startled you," said the woman.

"N- no. It's okay." said Rose, who was starting to come over her shock. "Let's eat then." Albus said grinning. "Yes, Mister?"

"Potter ma'am. Albus Severus Potter."

"Oh. Oh my!" Professor McGonagall gasped. "Really? I never knew!"

"What?" Albus asked. "What is it ?"

"And you are Harry Potter's son right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I-I see. Very well then. I shall take you two to the Great Hall to get you fed and sorted," said Professor McGonagall wearily. Madam Sarah went back to her office and Professor McGonagall led Rose and Albus to the Great Hall.

They both ate like wolves when they served dinner, and then came the sorting. Rose was pacing back and forth while Professor McGonagall got the Sorting Hat out. Albus, on the other hand, has sitting down on a bench remembering what his dad told him at Kings Cross Station. "The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account. It did for me." Albus kept reciting that in his head, over and over. He wondered if he should tell Rose this. "'I probably should, or she's going to freak out until she drives everyone crazy.'" Albus thought.

As he was getting up to tell Rose this, Professor McGonagall came back with the Sorting Hat. By now, Rose was chewing on her nails. "Potter, Albus." Professor McGonagall called out. Albus walked up to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. This is what it said. "Oh, another Potter eh? Yes, your father defeated the most evil wizard of his time, Lord Voldemort. But enough on that, I'm supposed to be sorting you! Well, let's see. Ah, of course. GRYFFENDOR!"

The Sorting Hat shouted the last word out loud for all to hear. It was at that time that Albus realized that the Sorting Hat had been talking in his mind. Albus sat back down on the bench, grinning. "Weasley, Rose." With her knees shaking, Rose walked up to the stool and sat down. "_Oh no, oh no, oh no!_" Rose thought. After a while, the Sorting Hat cried out, "RAVENCLAW!"

"NO!" Rose yelled. She got up from the stool and ran away. "Rose! Come back!"


	3. Finding Friends

**A hello to you too! This is my third Chapter, so, I hope you all like it. R&R! -GinnySong**

* * *

She heard Albus yelling in the background. She didn't know exactly where she was going. Soon, Rose found herself in an empty room in the dungeons. She sat down and started to weep. "Hello?" A boy's voice asked. Rose quickly looked up.

There wasn't anyone there. "Who's there?" Rose called out. "Show yourself." A boy who was probably in her year stepped out of what Rose guessed was the closet door. He had blond hair and pale-ish skin. "My name's Scorpius Malfoy. What's yours?" he asked.

"Rose Weasley. But why are you here?" Rose asked, holding her wand halfway up.

"I wanted to see what everything looked like. This is my first year," said Scorpius sitting down. Rose said to Scorpius, "What house are you in?"

"Slytherin," said Scorpius. "All my ancestors before me were in Slytherin." He sounded happy. "I wanted to be in Gryffindor like the rest of my family," Rose sighed, "but I'm not."

"Well, we should try make our way back to the Great Hall," said Scorpius.

"Do you even know where that is?!" Rose exclaimed.

"No. That's why I said _try_!"

Rose laughed. "Well then, let's _try _to get out of here," Rose said as she got up. As Scorpius was getting up, Rose saw something engraved upon the wall. "Hey what's this?" Rose asked, looking around at Scorpius.

"What?" Scorpius walked over to where Rose was standing.

Upon the wall was written this. €¥®≠µβ

"Should my father hear about this?" Scorpius asked. "No, I think we should keep it to ourselves. Make it more of an adventure," Rose said grinning wildly.

Meanwhile, back in the Great Hall: "ROSE! Come back!" Albus called after her, but it was no use, she was gone. He started to run after her, but Professor McGonagall stopped him.

"Mr. Potter, I think we should leave her be for now. If she does not come back in an hour, I will send Professor Flitwick and maybe the Potions Master, Professor Kirkinshirk to find her, but for now I need you to go to the Gryffindor Tower. Since I am your Head of House, I shall escort you. Now come, follow me." At the word 'escort', she walked up to Albus and put her hand on his shoulder. Albus relaxed and started following McGonagall to the Common Room. By the time they had got there and said the password (Dumbledore), it was 10:17 PM and most of the kids had gone to bed. A few people were still in the Common Room, including James. He was shaking his head and listening to one of his friends, Trevor Longbottom talk about Nargles, and how they keep stealing things like one of his favorite T-shirts and some of the dishes. When Albus stepped in James stopped listening, looked at Albus and said "Where's Rose?" Albus shrugged.

"She got sorted into Ravenclaw and then-"

"What?! Rose got sorted into RAVENCLAW?!" James yelled.

"Yes James, Ravenclaw, now as I was saying-"

"Alright everyone! Lights out! Get to bed," yelled a Prefect who Albus later learned was named Porten. So the remaining people filed out of the Common Room and into the Boy or Girl's Dormitories. Albus shared a room with Marco Shansky, Jake Longbottom, Trevor's younger brother, Percy Thomas, and Teddy Lupin. Albus said goodnight to everyone, pulled the hangings, and fell asleep without changing.

In the Gryffindor Tower-Boy's Dormitory, James was in his room with Trevor, Wendell Finagann, Mike Sullivan, and Connor Angl. He had pulled his hangings, and was now searching the Marauder's Map, which he had nicked from his father's study one day, and was using it to try to find Rose. Finally, James found her name, next to a Scorpius Malfoy. "What? Malfoy? What's Rose doing with Malfoy?" James whispered to himself. Then he put the Map away, and soon found sleep.

* * *

**Hello guys! What do you think! Do you like it? I hope you do. What do you think of Rose being friends with Scorpius? I hope you like it! R&R **

**What should that "€¥®≠µβ" thing mean? Please leave me a review, giving me ideas.**

**Also, I need you guys to help me. Give me some first and last names of some Ravenclaws people. It would be a great help. **

**All right guys, thanks a lot! -GinnySong**


End file.
